Jari
Jari is part of Tren's Team. He temporarily became in charge of the group after the disappearance of Tren and Nysa. Personality Jari is a very sarcastic and cocky person. He is generally pessimistic and is negative about most things. He likes to joke about, however they usually come off as rude or insensitive. Strengths and Weaknesses Jari is extremely vicious with his attacks and while he does have weaponry like his Wild Hunting Blade and Supernova, Jari will resort to ripping apart his enemies if he gets the chance. Ocnus is ready to fight.png Don't take Jari's goggles.png Careful not to lose your head Tren.png Nysa and jari maybe.png Cakes for everyone.png Ocnus and jari messing around.png Toby is almost a dead man.png Jari's_Team.png Background When Jari first became a Recon knight, he was assigned with Tren and Nysa. Due to his attitude, they didn't really like him at first but eventually got used to it. Jari eventually became infatuated with Nysa even though the feeling was unrequited and she was obviously into Tren. When Ocnus was accidently assigned to the team, Jari immediately took a liking to the knight and convinced Nysa and Tren to give him a chance on the team before letting HQ know about the error. Jari and Ocnus grew to be good friends, though they were very troublesome in the guild. Jari was completely unaware when Ocnus and Nysa got together. Apocrea The team eventually got assigned to investigate some disappearances in the clockworks. However when they got to the floor, they were immediately dragged into the Apocrea. Jari managed to escape relatively unscathed having dragged Ocnus out along with him, however they found that Tren and Nysa hadn't followed. Jari is sure that they they will return soon however Ocnus thinks the worst and accidently reveals his relationship with Nysa. Jari is shocked and angered by this, the fact that Ocnus got with her in the first place and that he didn't tell Jari about it. Jari returns to the guildhall refusing to talk to Ocnus about the matter any further as he feels that he'll just get angrier. Because of Tren and Nysa's disappearance, Jari becomes incharge and they are assigned 2 new recon knights, Toby and Ryu. Citadel The four are assigned to investigate the Firestorm Citadel as there has been strange signals coming from the place. Ocnus tries to bring up Nysa and Tren again but it just angers Jari at the mention of Nysa which causes them to get in a fight because Jari just doesn't want to hear it. He begins to get threatening with Ocnus causing them to fight. Toby and Ryu attempt to stop the fight however due to the unstable area of the citadel, Ocnus ends up falling off the edge, seemingly into the abyss. Jari is immediately regretful and panics believing that Ocnus may be dead. They attempt to search the lower levels of the citadel but no avail. Jari tells Toby and Ryu that they don't speak of this again. Amu-Sol Eventually, to Jari's surprise, Tren and Nysa return to the guildhall with Liora after escaping the Apocrea. After realising the absence of Ocnus, Nysa pleads with Jari about his whereabouts. Jari explains that he's gone after an incident at the Firestorm Citadel but is generally vague about it. This is quickly resolved when Ryu bluntly explains what happened with the confirmation of Toby. Jari is eventually assigned a mission with Toby and Nysa to go to Amu-Sol and figure out what was causing the winter storms there. They eventually discover Maulos and fight him, however Toby is brutally wounded and they have to retreat. Because the storms are getting worse, They take shelter in a cave so they can get a better look at Toby's wounds. Things seem okay until they find out that Nysa didn't bring her magic book with her so she is unable to heal Toby and they don't have enough medical supplies. Jari knows that Toby won't be able to survive long without medical attention and doesn't try to sugarcoat the news to Toby. Nysa is upset by this and get angry with Jari, causing them to fight. Jari has enough of this and goes out in the storm to look for help as it's a better chance than just leaving Toby to die. After shooting a flare into the sky, he is eventually greeted by Baris and Thea, who are from another Recon team, having been assigned a mission nearby. Jari explains the situation and they return to get Toby patched up quickly. Nysa tells them about Maulos and Baris tells the two that they'll sort it out. By the morning comes, they find that the storm has cleared and can return back to the Haven. Nysa tries to apologise to Jari about the things she said, blaming her attitude on the fact she was unable to help because she didn't have the book. Jari forgive her, blaming Tren for not appreciating her saving him and that she should be more confident in her magic skills. Category:Male Category:Knight Category:Neutral Category:Team C